Love's a loaded gun
by Kimie-Chan
Summary: J'aurais du partir il y a bien longtemps, mais j'étais aveuglé. L'amour, ça brille, ça parait génial. Quand t'y a goutté t'en deviens accro. C'est comme une drogue. Une putain de grosse drogue. Le seul problème, c'est que quand t'as plus personne à aimer t'es dévasté. Ton cœur est brisé. Ouais, ça casse les burnes. OS/ YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**O.S**

**Zoro x Sanji**

J'ai vraiment halluciné lorsque je t'ai vu te barrer avec lui. Alors c'est comme ça, tu me trompe? Pourtant j'faisais tout pour toi! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi bordel! J'suis sur que c't'abruti en a que pour ton petit cul. Ouais c'est ça. Cet idiot il te mérite pas! Mais merde! Pourquoi c'est lui que t'as choisi? Reviens bordel! T'es à moi! Tu m'appartiens, y'a qu'à moi que t'as l'droit de sourire. Pourquoi j'vois ce grand sourire sur ton visage! Tu devrais être triste nan? Tu peux pas te séparer de moi comme ça! Jamais j'te laisserais!

Merde! T'avais pas l'droit de lui montrer de genre d'expression! Crie lui d'arrêter, hurle mon nom que j'ai le droit de venir te sauver! J'peux pas rester planter la, sois j'pars sois j't'aide. J'préfère partir, te voir avec lui me répugne. Sérieusement, j'te pensais pas comme ça. Tu m'disais que t'étais occupé avec ton restaurant. T'm'as menti. Demain j'essaierais de faire comme si de rien n'étais comme ça j'verrais ta réaction.

J'te proposes une sortie, puisqu'on était dimanche. Le seul jour ou tu travaillais pas. Encore non.

Réellement, j'en peux plus. Je te hurle dessus en te déblatérant des phrases incompréhensibles. Tu as essayé de me prendre dans tes bras pour me calmer comme tu le faisais à chaque fois, mais je te repousse. Je n'veux plus te toucher. Cet autre con l'avait juste avant. Je me calme pour te dire qu'j'te quitte. Tu parais très étonné et tu te mets à pleurer en me demandant la raison. Je te regarde avec dédain. Celui qui devrait pleurer c'est moi. Je t'annonçae qu'je t'avais vu avec ton lascar. Tu me regarde droit dans les yeux en me jurant que tu n'avais jamais fais ça. J'hurle, j'en avais marre de tes mensonges.

Tu m'énerve. T'oses jurer? Alors que j't'avais vu de mes propres yeux. Tu m'prends pour un abruti fini ou c'est quoi ? Tu fonds en larme en t'excusant, qu'il t'a forcé. Encore un de tes mensonges à la noix. Je prends même pas la peine de répondre et m'en vais. J'ai la haine putain ! Quand est-ce que ta tromperie a commencée ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ?

Et maintenant, comme l'idiot que je suis, je regrette. Je regrette de t'avoir chassé de ma vie comme ça, et c'est pourquoi je vais chez toi pour m'excuser et te laisser une seconde chance. Tu m'avais donné le double de tes clés, mais je ne l'utilise pas. Je sonne, et la qui viens m'ouvrir? L'autre enculer avec qui tu m'as tromper. j't'entends demander qui c'est et j'lui laisse pas l'temps de répondre que je dis, acerbe: "C'est Zoro, le pauv' con que t'as trompé". Tu t'précipite à l'entrée, et en voyant mes yeux pleins de haine tu écarquilles les tiens. Je ne te laisse pas répliquer et entre dans ton appart, jette les clés sur la table, ramasse mes affaires et m'en vais. Sans dire le moindre mot.

J'ai mal. Trop mal. Putain, pourquoi, pourquoi c'est lui que tu as choisi! Bordel de chiotte j'en ai plein l'cul de me casser la tête pour un connard dans ton genre ! Je suis vraiment pathétique. Une bonne poire. J'aurais du partir il y a bien longtemps, mais j'étais aveuglé. L'amour, ça brille, ça parait génial. Quand t'y a goutté t'en deviens accro. C'est comme une drogue. Une putain de grosse drogue. Le seul problème, c'est que quand t'as plus personne à aimer t'es dévasté. Ton cœur est brisé. Ouais, ça casse les burnes.

Je sais que tu as toujours cru que j'étais un petit clebs à ta botte. Et je l'étais nom de dieu ! Mais maintenant c'est fini. J'arrête tout. J'abandonne. J'ai eu beau t'aimer à en crever ça a rien donné. Je regarde derrière moi et je te vois en train de me courir après. Je pensais être pitoyable et ridicule, mais tu l'es tout autant. J'inspire un grand coup et me retourne vers toi. Tu souris, pensant sûrement que j'allais encore une fois te pardonner. Mais ton sourire se fane lorsque tu vois mon regard. Si mes yeux avaient été des flingues, tu serais mort il y bien longtemps. Je te dis alors tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Te hurle tes quatre vérités à travers la rue déserte. Je m'avance vers toi et te regarde.

J'étais le premier. Le putain de premier à t'avoir aimé. Alors pourquoi ? Bordel ! Tu me regardes avec tes putains de beaux yeux bleus, mais je résiste. Je pouvais m'passer de toi avant, alors pourquoi pas maintenant. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu me dégoute. Bordel de putain de chiotte ! J'ai toujours été un connard, la seule personne avec qui j'étais réglo, c'était toi. Mais non, monsieur a préféré s'en aller. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les tapins qui faisaient les trottoirs quand je passais à Paris en sortant de mon travail, tard le soir. Pendant que toi, tu t'faisais enculer par un fils de pute.

A ce moment là, quand tu me regardais avec tes yeux de merlans frits, je j'avais qu'une putain d'envie : te tabasser la gueule. Je fulmine dans mon coin quand, soudain tu recommences à chialer. Je roule des yeux, ton cinéma inutile recommence. Tu te mets à crier que c'est de ma faute, que je ne prêtais pas assez d'attention. Ah bah c'est nouveau ça, dis-donc. Tu me l'avais jamais sorti. Et en plus tu m'fais passer pour le méchant ? T'es vraiment qu'un enculé (c'est le cas de le dire).

Je vais craquer, je ne peux plus. Je vais péter un putain d'câble. Je décide de te laisser la et de partir. Je t'annonce aussi que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. Et toi tu me réponds qu'il y encore des affaires à toi chez moi. Tu m'agaces. Je te quitte, et toi tu me dis que j'ai encore des affaires à toi. Je rentre chez moi le plus vite possible. Une fois rentré, je jette chacune des photos de toi que je conservais dans des cadres par la fenêtre. Je jette tout tes vêtement à la poubelle. C'est terminé. 


	2. Chapter 2

Je t'ai aimé. Je ne sais plus quand j'ai cessé de t'aimer. Il ya un an peu être, ou deux. Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Pourtant tu n'as rien fais pour. Tu as toujours été attentionné avec moi, tendre et amoureux. Tu m'aimais. Et pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, j'ai tout fais foirer.

J'ai eu le coup de foudre, Zoro. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais ce que je ressentais pour ta personne n'est rien comparé avec ce que je ressens actuellement pour lui. C'est l'amour fou, passionnel. Avec toi, c'était différent.

Et puis lui et moi avons couché ensemble. Je me suis senti horrible, ce jour là et celui d'après. Horrible de ne pas regretter qu'il m'ai fait l'amour, et horrible de te tromper. Toi qui avais été si honnête avec moi, et si respectueux, j'avais trouvé le moyen de te trahir.

Je rentrais de plus en plus tard le soir, et je savais que tu te doutais de quelque chose. Alors pourquoi lorsque tu m'as quitté, j'ai eu si mal ? Je savais que ce n'était pas que j'étais encore amoureux de toi, mais juste que tu comptais énormément pour moi.

Et aujourd'hui encore, tu es précieux à mes yeux. Et puis tu es revenu. Pile le jour ou il me rendait visite. Et tu lui a clairement dis que je t'avais tromper. Et intelligent comme il est, mon amour avait vite compris que je le trompais aussi et m'avais fais comprendre de partir.

J'avais alors couru à ta suite, pour m'excuser. Tu te tournais vers moi, et je souriais idiotement croyant que tu allais m'écouter. Mais mon sourire se fane rapidement quand j'aperçu ton regard sévère. Tu me hurlais mes quatre vérités.

Ca me faisait mal. Mal de savoir à quel point tu as raison. Je pleure, et pour avoir l'air encore plus horrible à tes yeux je te dis que tu ne me prêtais pas assez d'attention, ce qui est totalement faux. Mais à ce moment là, j'avais juste besoin que tu me haïsse.

Tu allais partir lorsque je t'ai dis qu'il restait des affaires à moi chez toi. Tu ne me réponds pas et t'en vas. J'imagine que je ne reverrais jamais mes affaires. J'ai décidé de faire demi-tour et aller m'expliquer avec mon amant.

Lorsque je rentre dans mon appartement, il est vide. J'allume la lumière de la cuisine et vois un bout de papier sur le plan de travail. Sur ce papier est écrit : « Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, hein ? N'essaie pas de me recontacter, c'est fini entre nous. »

Après avoir lu, je m'effondre en larme. J'avais tout fais foirer avec toi, puis lui. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et me jette du haut de la fenêtre de mon appartement.

FIN

Voilà ! J'y ai longtemps réfléchi et l'inspirait est venu. Alors j'ai transformé cet O.S en T.S


End file.
